Talk:Volley
This is... Pathetic. The only instance I can see that would make this better than Barrage, would be if Sundering Weapon turns out to be Elite. I propose changing this skill to 'Shoot arrows at up to 1...3 foes adjacent to your target'. - Simple 04:00, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :EotN has no elites, all the new skills are and will be nonelite. -Auron 04:05, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :This skill on a Rt/R with Spirit's Strength would be great. 74.102.241.126 20:15, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Volley+Barrage+Splinter Weapon? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:48, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::Let's not even get into that, some of us have already seen what Splinter Weapon + Barrage does. --Kajex Firedrake 22:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It'll be fantastic in PvE for when a Ranger needs AoE but isn't willing to sacrifice his Elite slot for it (Probably using it for something else). Zulu Inuoe 06:40, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Splinter Weapon and Volley. Add Mark of Pain in for more fun. The Hobo 15:07, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::It'll be fantastic in PvE for when a Ranger needs AoE but isn't willing to sacrifice his Elite slot... Yeah, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my preparation to use this. Barrage is worth giving up your prep, this isn't. If it didn't remove preps it would be fantastic. Arshay Duskbrow 19:32, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::There's a reason they made Barrage remove preparations. Why? Take a look at Ignite Arrows and find out --Gimmethegepgun 19:40, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Yeah, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my preparation to use this. Barrage is worth giving up your prep, this isn't. Do you say that because it doesn't have as much damage as Barrage or is it because it doesn't hit as many foes as barrage? Because if it's the damage: The difference in damage isn't too much considering that pretty much anyone that looks at barrage completely ignores the bonus damage, they're just allured by the fact that it can hit multiple enemies. And if you're saying it's bad because it can hit 3 less enemies than barrage well.. How many times in PvE have you had 7 enemies adjacent to eachother -OTHER- than with a Barrage farming spot? Volley is more general use than Barrage, if you ask me. Oh and the One second longer recharge isn't too much of a big deal. Zulu Inuoe 20:19, 4 August 2007 (CDT) That's only part of it. Are you going to give up your prep just to run this in your build? The other side of my point was, Barrage is an elite, and one that you generally construct the rest of your build around. Volley is a Barrage that hits 3 enemies at most, you can't spam it, and the hits are weaker, but it carries the same hefty penalty: no preps. Thus, this skill has no point. If you want to do AoE with a bow, you take Barrage and work around the drawback. This isn't something you can drop into a standard Ranger build, and it's not worth running a Barrage-type build just to use it, when you could be using Barrage instead. Arshay Duskbrow 22:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Umm, this should hit the target and three additional foes, meaning it hits 4 times total. Barrage hits 7 times at most, target foe and 6 additionals. Iirc... (T/ ) 02:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Except that it doesn't. See Izzy's comments on the official wiki. Arshay Duskbrow 03:22, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Then this skill sucks ass and has a wrong description to boot. Good job Izzy? (T/ ) 03:49, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Out of the whole two builds that I know of that use Barrage (B/P and B/Interrupt), the only use I can see this skill being used in is B/P, as you don't really need Barrage for Splinter Weapon, as Volley will do. This allows you to remove points in Wilderness Survival and bring Heal as One (or other elite) IF the build ever had WS in the first place, as well as removing Troll Unguent and Comfort Animal IF they had WS in the first place (some do, some don't). Overall change? You're relying more on Splinter Weapon as your source of damage than your base arrow+barrage bonus damage. It also reduces the maximum number of attacks you can achieve, thereby not triggering Splinter Weapon as often. So, in the end, it's a "if it fits your build, bring it, otherwise don't" kind of skill. --Kale Ironfist 10:18, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::the description for the skill isn't wrong- note that it never says it shoots an arrow at the target, only 3 adjacent targets... and yeah, if you like to run splinter barrage in AB, this skill will free up a slot seeing as how there are never more than 3 npc's at a shrine, and since you can't recast splinter weapon for every barrage anyway. and why would you be using preparations in a build using volley? you wouldn't use them in a build with barrage, and since volley is just a less powerful barrage, that's just ridiculous. so basically, my vote is that this skill will do wonders for splinter barrage, and other similar builds, by freeing up you're elite. You can re-cast preparations. Zulu Inuoe 05:00, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :You can't constantly recast preparations at 2 second activation time, and if you want to spam this then that will be next to impossible. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 09:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::You wouldn't be spamming this every single two seconds you were alive, because if that was your intention, you'd probably be bringing Barrage. Zulu Inuoe 18:27, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Preps can't magically be redone whenever you feel the need to use this. They have cast time and recharge. It's just not practical, any more than it would be to try and do it in a Barrage build. Otherwise, yes, that's my point. You'd take Barrage if that's what you want to do, and there really isn't any other way to use a skill like this. You'd either be using it at every appropriate opportunity, or not at all. Arshay Duskbrow 20:25, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::A crappier Barrage. THANKS ANET. At least make it so that it works with Preparations. God. 69.21.139.238 00:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Also, isn't the wording a little silly since you can only have 1 prep at a time anyway? Much like the "Remove all stances" in that warrior skill. --BeeD 01:03, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I know what I'll be running in pve; fun twist for BHA epidemic Ghostun 21:09, 15 August 2007 (CDT) How about using this with Ebon Dust Aura? The user would be able to effectivley blind up to three people at a time. :Yes, EDA is probably the only viable usage. I've always wondered how powerful an EDA/Barrage build could be, this comes fairly close. With Skills like Ebon Dust Aura OMG OMG NEW BUILD! >.> --Lann 06:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :So, in other words, this skill is meant to be used with other elites... Hmm... --Lann 06:05, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I wonder why it didn't occur to the other people above. I mean, when I saw this, I thought "Holy jesusglocken! what about EDA for a fun build?" This seems to be good if used with elites Barrage couldn't be used with. Maybe a Rt/R with Spirit's Strength, Splinter Weapon and Volley for quite abit of damage that appears to exceed Barrage's output. Splinter weapon will be more suited to volley as it can only (supposedly) hit 3 targets which fits volley perfectly. Flechette 06:45, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Um, yes. This is ridiculously useful for a number of builds that Barrage is useless for because it's elite. The reason it didn't occur to the other people above is that they're hard of thinking. (I especially love the "only viable usage" comment... lol) Being elite is a tremendous downside to any skill. Overall, this is probably a better skill than Barrage for most builds that could use one of the two. It's not that Barrage is bad in and of itself, but it's a matter of what you have to give up in order to use it. ::::@Flechette: Yup, a Rt/R is AMAZING with this skill. SPirit's Strenght, then chain Nightmare wep-Triple Shot-Splinter-Volley. Or use Splinter/Triple on groups of 2 foes. 80.5.218.160 14:04, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Like Triple Shot, it works well with Nightmare Weapon, since NW only triggers on 3 hits, except you're hitting 3 seperate targets rather than one target and you're also getting bonus damage from Volley. Splinter Barrage is incredibly powerful, but like most people have said, it's limited by how many monsters you can get under it. I was wandering through Echovald Forest last night and it's one of the very few places where the monsters cluster up enough to work Splinter Barrage to its full potential. Time to saddle up the brain for something new again --BeeD GO GO GO oooh how bout some anti melee hate with this... imagine this... ranger/dervish... Volley, Grenths Grasp, Read the Wind, Savage/Distracting shot... maybe broad head arrow for anti block... get an icy bow string and go have fun... gimmiky yes.. but fun Morvick 20:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) "The reason it didn't occur to the other people above is that they're hard of thinking." -It's funny how as soon as even one viable or gimmicky use for a skill is discovered, its defenders immediately pounce on people who dared to insult it... >.> (T/ ) 00:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Lol Entropy i cant tell if your appluading me or insulting some other people or a combination of both.. i just think that this would be a fun combonation that has some potential to hurt a lot of players, especially melle types if used correctly... =) Morvick 22:16, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I mean, it would be something if you could find a use other than Ebon Dust Aura or even Grenth's Grasp, but so far that does not seem possible. People can argue all they want how saving your elite on "Splinter Barrage" is teh pwnzors, but really, what Elite would you use instead? A high-level Splinter is 5 hits anyways, or two Volleys, compared to one Barrage... etc. Preps are just too valuable, either for damage or utility. Like Arshay Duskbrow said..."Barrage is an elite, and one that you generally construct the rest of your build around. Volley is a Barrage that hits 3 enemies at most, you can't spam it, and the hits are weaker, but it carries the same hefty penalty: no preps". (T/ ) 22:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) : it will work for r/rit splinter builds, at 12 channeling splinter acts on the next 4 attacks, and tada volley hits 4 targets total. might be handy to test these skills first(if you did you would see it hits 4 times).--Marth Reynolds 07:22, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::The fact that this skill is non-elite makes it more useful than barrage in some instances (like all those times you used barrage and hit only 3 targets or less; something that happens most of the time if you're not in a group that is bunching the enemies up like say, in FoW). So yeah, obviously this skill is useful if you're not going to be utilizing the full number of enemies barrage hits. This is something that you'd want to design a build around and to make use of your newly gained elite slot, since it removes preps and isn't elite; you absolutely have to use something like with Ebon Dust Aura, Grenth's Grasp, Way of the Assassin, Spirit's Strength, Zealous Zow and perhaps Weapon of Fury. Of course, you could always take something that doesn't utilize volley, something like Punishing Shot, Burning Arrow, i.e., skills that don't necessarily use synergy with volley. Despite that this has 6 less +damage than barrage at 16 marksmanship, and 4 less hits, this lets you pack in a different elite and pull more utility from your build by taking advantage of elites that have an "on attack" benefit. It definitely isn't useless, but I wouldn't say it exactly pwns for that matter. - Anon :Indeed. An Assassin would now have a slot set for a skill like Way of the Assassin, a Ranger could pack in Greater Conflagration with Mark of Rodgort so that now even Warriors can burninate the countryside, or Melandru's Resilience as a nice regeneration stance, anyone with a high Lightbringer rank can use Lightbringer Signet to gain energy, or a Ritualist primary (may not even have to BE primary) that uses Splinter Weapon + Volley + Spirit's Strength. The only limits to this skill are those that are imposed by uncreative thinkers. --Kajex Firedrake 23:16, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::GC + MoR as R/E is a waste of energy and Elite, just go full Flame Barrager or Kindle Arrows for that; has problems too, your Wars have lower effective armor against physical damage dealers, endgame foes in Prophecies and EotN resist Fire damage, spirit easily killed, etc etc. Melandru's Resilience sucks, LB Signet is utterly useless to just about anyone, Spirit's Strength on a non-Rit primary? Yuck...And, I'd rather have a good, viable build than a "creative" one. (No, I'm not talking about cookie-cutter here.) (T/ ) 23:22, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm amused that you offer very little in the way of an actual counterpoint for most of the other points- just the words "sucks", "Utterly Useless" and "Yuck" rather than an actual argument against what I just said. Be that as it may, I stand by the point that complaining this skill is useless is in itself useless. The moment somebody kicks another person's kiester with this skill in tow with a creative build is probably going to be the moment where a person realizes that a build can be both creative AND viable, rather than the two not being able to go hand-in-hand. For the moment, I'll investigate a use for this skill.--Kajex Firedrake 04:47, 10 September 2007 (CDT) lol ok i get it now thanks for clarifing.. heh and just so ya know i happen to think this skill has a lot of potential... ill look for something to use it with thats not so gimmiky though... let u know what i come up with... Morvick 22:56, 6 September 2007 (CDT) "what Elite would you use instead?" - Well, Spirit's Strength maybe? My Barrage-Assa would also be happy to use Way of the Assassin. Fact is, hitting 3 enemies instead of 1 is certainly worth the skill slot in any build that doesn't use preparations. A.Saturnus 07:17, 7 September 2007 (CDT) This with spirts strength + splinter weapon? Spirts strength not that effective with 0 spawanage.... Or make yourself a Rt the a Rt/R? :::This didn't use to hit 4 targets: "Umm, this should hit the target and three additional foes, meaning it hits 4 times total. Barrage hits 7 times at most, target foe and 6 additionals. Iirc... (T/ ) 02:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Except that it doesn't. See Izzy's comments on the official wiki. Arshay Duskbrow 03:22, 5 August 2007 (CDT)" :::So that's what I thought it still was. I still think losing preps is a huge waste for hitting 4 targets, and, why would you ever carry Barrage unless you intend to hit huge bunched groups? If you can only hit 3 or 4 at once, sure, take Volley if you really want; but, I wouldn't be carrying Barrage in that place anyways. Not worth the costs. Groups with smaller foes, you can get away with non-AoE things like BA and BHA and stuff... (T/ ) 17:26, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Did you expect it to be as strong as Barrage?--4.243.45.230 04:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I expected it to have the same ambiguous wording issue, which it did, but it was fixed. (T/ ) 04:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I bet this would be decent on a nearly pure beast mastery build. - Anon :::::: Just to updated this a little, It DOES hit 4 times now, tested this today. also on that note, This skill is very effective, as people have said the biggest benefit of barrage over this is the fact it can hit more and does slightly more damage, but in reality heroes can easily keep splinter on you for a good amount of time and when it comes to most fights you wont be hitting 7 targets often and even then splinter has a cap at how many hits cause adjacent foes to take damage. why waste an elite spot for one or two extra hit splinter(depending on the rank in channeling) every now and then? you can easily bring broad head, which i find is very effective if used in a build similar to the one posted earlier. Save your elite for something useful and have a hero support you. If the cost of losing a preparation is to much then don't use this or barrage. In my opinion this skill is superior to barrage unless you plan on hitting 7 targets every time. Bringing Broadhead and being able to shut down a caster, and bringing volly and knowing that there is a great chance that you will have splinter/nightmare/whatever casted on you, and if you want to have more fun bring epidemic, and you have a skill bar filled with plenty of options allowing you as a player to have more flexibility. All this requires is a hero, that could easily be done with most general hero builds (support heroes at least, I wouldn't recommend you put this skill on jora or koss and expect them to keep it on you....) Okay, time for my argument to get ripped apart 07:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Helipro Skill Trainer I added that it can be obtaiend from Micah Fergson in EotN, because i was just going to run to Gunnar's to get it (for Ebon Dust Aura spam...) and I just went to see Micah, and he had it...So i added it.--Khazad Guard 11:01, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Heros My heros wont use barrage pratically at all on the battle isle testing area against the "aoe" barrels. But they will spam volley on them. Right now i have Jin with volley and Xandra with splinter weapon and they freaking rock! --JRyan 17:30, 11 November 2007 (UTC)